powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
GP 22: Last Wish
is the twenty-second episode of Engine Sentai Go-Onger. It features the first appearance of Engine-O G9. Synopsis To be added Plot After being mortally wounded by Yogostein, Hiramechimedes goes on the run with Bōseki Banki chasing him down to finish the job. While this occurred, the Sutō siblings question Jum-bowhale for having Bomper modify the Wing Engine casts before they encounter Hiramechimedes. By the time the Go-On Teams arrives, they see the wounded Hiramechimedes being attacked with the Go-Ongers arriving to his aid too late as Bōseki Banki knocks him off a cliff. The Go-Ongers follow Hiramechimedes' oil trail to find him, but he's too wounded to attack them and beyond Bomper's medical skills. Seeing that he's to shut down soon, Hiramechimedes as a last request: To settle things with Hiroto in a plane race between his Barbaric Dohma SP and Toripter with Hellgailles Palace as the goal. Sōsuke, feeling for the Vice Minister, arrives to the Sutō residence to beg for Hiroto to honor the final request, providing Hiramechimedes' map to Gaiark's base as a proof of good will. Though reluctant, Hiroto arrives and Hiramechimedes thanks him as the two enter their flying machines for a high-speed flying race. However, once at "Hellgailles Palace", Hiramechimedes reveals both it and his wounds to be an illusion in order to regain his honor and title, fighting Go-On Gold one-on-one as Bōseki Banki undergoes "Original Industrial Revolution". But, Hiroto expected the trap as Miu arrives with Jetras and Jum-bowhale as they all form Seiku-Oh. However, Hiramechimedes uses the island's storm-ridden environment to ground them for Bōseki Banki to capture them. But before Bōseki Banki can land the death blow, Engine-Oh and GunBir-Oh arrive and attack Bōseki Banki unaware of Hiramechimedes' betrayal until they free Seiku-Oh. Infuriated of being played like that, the Go-Ongers go wild on Bōseki Banki and Hiramechimedes, with the Go-On Wings realizing Jum-bowhale's reasons for supporting the Go-Ongers. As a result, the Go-On Wings execute with the Go-Ongers the G9 Formation that Bomper was working on, combining all nine Engines into Engine-Oh G9 who scraps Bōseki Banki with Hiramechimedes nearly killed himself. As the Go-On teams are all on the same page finally, a damaged Hiramechimedes walks off bent on revenge. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : Souls *Go-On Red - Change Soul, Engine Soul #1, Blaster Soul *Go-On Blue - Change Soul, Engine Soul #2, Blaster Soul *Go-On Yellow - Change Soul, Engine Soul #3, Blaster Soul *Go-On Green - Change Soul, Engine Soul #4, Engine Soul #6, Blaster Soul *Go-On Black - Change Soul, Engine Soul #5, Engine Soul #6, Blaster Soul *Go-On Gold - Change Soul, Engine Soul #7, Engine Soul #9, Blaster Soul *Go-On Silver - Change Soul, Engine Soul #8, Engine Soul #9, Blaster Soul Errors *''To be added'' Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 25, . *'Engine Narrator': Engine Carrigator *'Engine Eyecatch Race Winner': Engine Bear RV ("This is great!") *'Go-On Seminar': How many Banki Beast revive in the movie? **'Answer': Thirteen. (though the Gaiark refuse to call it "recycling", rather a "renaissance") Digital Releases Engine Sentai Go-Onger DVD Volume 6 features episodes 21-24.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/go-on.html The Blu-ray release of Engine Sentai Go-Onger Volume 2 features episodes 17-33. See Also References Category:Engine Sentai Go-Onger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Junki Takegami